


sunday morning, rain is falling

by maureenbrown



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, OT3, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: Piper wakes up first for a change, the crack of sunlight filtering in through their cheap curtains. There’s a faint pattering of rain outside their window, though it remains tranquil and thankfully not thunderous. The shadows cast over Hazel and Annabeth angelically, some patches of light drifting over their messy hair or strips of skin revealed from underneath the messy white comforter.Their apartment is tiny, and they always have to huddle for warmth. Their air conditioner is dysfunctional, always pumping out frigid air despite the weather being chilly. The windows have shutters that flap in and open with the wind, and the bathtub leaks despite Annabeth’s constant handiwork (sometimes Leo comes over when they’re particularly desperate to aid them, too).No place has ever felt safer for Piper.





	

Piper wakes up first for a change, the crack of sunlight filtering in through their cheap curtains. There’s a faint pattering of rain outside their window, though it remains tranquil and thankfully not thunderous. The shadows cast over Hazel and Annabeth angelically, some patches of light drifting over their messy hair or strips of skin revealed from underneath the messy white comforter.

Their apartment is tiny, and they always have to huddle for warmth. Their air conditioner is dysfunctional, always pumping out frigid air despite the weather being chilly. The windows have shutters that flap in and open with the wind, and the bathtub leaks despite Annabeth’s constant handiwork (sometimes Leo comes over when they’re particularly desperate to aid them, too).

No place has ever felt safer for Piper.

She reaches out to gingerly brush Hazel’s hair away from her face, brushing her fingertips across her young features. Her eyes are closed, hiding her golden irises, her lips parted a bit as she snores quietly and adorably. Piper softly kisses her forehead, moving her gaze over to Annabeth.

Her other girlfriend sleeps carelessly, her head tucked in between the crook of her arm as if shielding herself from view. Her legs remain sprawled in all different directions; one is hanging off the bed and the other shoved in between Hazel’s, her ungracefulness a contract to her normally uptight composure. It’s satisfying and ridiculous at the same time, and Piper crawls over to kiss a spot on her throat where there’s a fading hickey, one of the only places that isn’t sheltered.

Piper makes sure not to disrupt either of the girls when she crawls out of the bed. She scrounges the floor for a disheveled t-shirt, spotting one as she tugs it over her head haphazardly. It messes with her hair even more than the slept-in, choppy braid has, though she remains undaunted. It reaches just above her underwear, and as she glances down, she notices it’s Hazel’s.

She almost skips into the kitchen, giddy despite it being only ten in the morning—she checks the analog clock on their someone broken down microwave. Opening the refrigerator, she pulls out some eggs, wandering over to the pantry to fetch some pancake mix.

Piper hums under her breath as she starts to combine all the ingredients to make a well-earned breakfast in bed for her girlfriends. Both have been stressed lately due to the money they had to contribute to sustain their apartment. They’ve expressed their discomfort in different ways, Hazel sleeping more often and Annabeth occasionally snapping. Piper chooses not to dwell on it, though it’s been a little difficult not to rise to every demand.

She adds a cup of chocolate chips for good measure before fumbling around for a pan, placing it on the stove as she waits for it to ignite. She listens to the constant, soft ticking before the flame erupts, and she lets go of the switch before pouring a liberal amount of the mix into the already heating surface.

Thankfully, neither of her partners wake to the smell of food—or, they don’t bother to get up. Piper twirls around their kitchen, flipping pancakes with a spatula and sliding them onto a plate. She grabs their single tray to stack the plates on top of it, adding the bottle of maple syrup.

Finally, admiring her work of art she lifts the tray and carries it gracefully to their bedroom. Annabeth stirs when Piper sets the food on the bedside table, always the first to wake or at least before Hazel.

She mumbles out a groggy noise, sighing quietly as she moves her hand to rub her eyes tiredly, blinking her gray ones open. “Piper?” She asks, her voice somewhat scratchy as she wakes up.

“Yes, love?” She purrs, nudging Annabeth’s side to make her flop over, disrupting Hazel as she scooches to make room for Piper to cuddle up against their side.

“Did you make us breakfast in bed?” Annabeth asks, and Piper nuzzles against her collarbone, placing a soft kiss there with a grin.

“Maybe.”

Hazel whines out Piper’s name, the amusement clear in her tone. Although she does the most sleeping out of the other two, she always seems to wake up the easiest. She pops her head up excitedly, crawling over Annabeth and nearly kneeing her in the stomach as she drops a peck to her lips.

“You’re the best.” She gushes, straddling her waist in the process of snatching her own plate, finding a fork and knife before daintily starting to cut the pieces apart.

Annabeth hums softly, barely able to keep her eyes open as Piper passes her a plate, Hazel scooting so that she can give them both room.

They mainly eat in comfortable silence, sometimes participating in small talk, although it’s always encouraged. Piper finds she enjoys idle talk best in the mornings, when she doesn’t want to discuss heavy issues that she’ll have to deal with the rest of the day.

Eventually, they clean up their plates, Hazel grinning up at Piper as she rests her head on her shoulder, a bit of chocolate smearing across her lips. “Those were great, Pipes.” She comments.

Annabeth, thankfully alert now, nods dutifully, placing her head in Piper’s lap while the other girl starts to mess with her hair. She may be a little more serious than Hazel, though her appreciation is sincere.

Piper beams at her girlfriends respectfully, moving to kiss Hazel and Annabeth.

She can taste the remnants of her breakfast on each of their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @sappicmaia. made for polypjoweek


End file.
